creepypasta_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ernie and the Horror Movie
SOME ARE TO MAKE ON GOANIMATE OR PLOTAGON, AND SOME ARE NOT. Willy the Fox: Ok, Sonic, we are going to the movies to see a horror movie since Ernie and Bert wanted to see it, but you'd better behave or you will be grounded, ok? Sonic: Horror movies, i like adult movies, but horror movies are too scary for me, i want to stay home to train and exercise with my speed for another video game that will come out in the Green Hill Zone, i'm not going. Willy the Fox: No, you are not running fast, you are coming with us to see the horror movie, so let's go to the car. In the car... Bert: I'm so excited for the horror movie, Ernie, do you like it?, watching a horror movie can help you, because if you watch some, you will not be afraid of them. Ernie: It's sooooooo scary, but i will behave. Tombstoner28: How long does it take to get to the movie theater? Willy the Fox: About 50 kilometers from home. Tombstoner28: Well, i'm so excited! Sonic: I'm hungry, can we go to Arby's? BadlandsChugs: No, you will miss the entire movie, and second, i don't like Arby's, you can also get something to eat or drink when we get there. Bert: Plus, i got you some Wendy's, so you won't miss the whole movie. Sonic: No, Wendy's sucks, Arby's is 3 million times better than Wendy's, Wendy's is only a crappy bacony fast food and i don't like those crappy milkshakes, the chocolate one? Ah, forget about it, that is a poop milkshake, and the strawberry one, nothing but a pink colored organ meats shake, and the vanilla one, nothing but a pee milkshake, so no, Wendy's is not for me, Arby's right now! Bert: No, you can either eat the Wendy's i got for you, or you will not eat fast foods ever again. After quite a while... Willy the Fox: Ok, we are at the movie theaters, let's see the movie. At the movies... Willy The Fox: 6 tickets for the horror movie, please! Bark... Sonic: Waaaaa! NO, THAT'S IT, I WILL EJECT THE DISK SO YOU DON'T SEE THIS SCARY MOVIE! BOOOOMMMMM! Willy The Fox: OO! SONIC THE HEDGEHOG, HOW DARE YOU MISBEHAVE AT THE MOVIES, AT LEAST ERNIE BEHAVED, DESPITE THE MOVIE IS SCARY, ERNIE BEHAVED, BUT YOU DIDN'T, AND NOW, WHEN WE GET HOME, YOU WILL HAVE PUNISHMENTS. At home... Willy the Fox: OH MY GOD, SONIC, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU MISBEHAVED AT THE MOVIES, THAT'S IT, YOU ARE SO GROUNDED FOR 1 THOUSAND YEARS, THAT MEANS NO GREEN HILL ZONE, NO OPEN AIR, NO RUNNING FAST, NO TRAINING WITH YOUR SPEED, NO DEFEATING DR. EGGMAN, NO ARBY'S, NO SMILING, NO TAILS, NO KNUCKLES, NO AMY ROSE, NO STICKS AND OTHER OF YOUR FRIENDS, A. K. A., ALL THE SONIC CHARACTERS, PLUS, WE ARE TAKING YOUR STUPID SPEEDING SHOES AWAY, SO YOU WILL NOT BE IN ANY VIDEO GAME FOREVER, GO TO BED NOW, YOU BAD HEDGEHOG OF MINE. Sonic: NO, WILLY, PLEASE. Willy the Fox: Oh man, that Sonic is a horrible hedgehog, i wish that Sonic never existed, despite blue is a good color, Sonic is not a hedgehog, he's a monster, sometimes, i wish he was dead in World War II. Category:Episodes